


For the First Time

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas kisses Philip in front of Helen and Gabe for the first time.





	

Lukas wasn't into public displays of affection, Philip knew this. He knew Lukas was still nervous about coming around after Ryan was killed and he knew Lukas still didn't want to parade Philip around his dad. Philip got it, he didn't wanna push Lukas, he never did. So the day Lukas shows up on his door step with flowers it's a little different.

"Lukas?"

Lukas' head shoots up and a smile instantly appears. "Hey.." 

"Hi." Philip mumbled, glancing at the flowers then back at Lukas. 

"What?" Lukas mumbled, stuffing his hand into his pocket, looking at Philip through the hair covering his face. 

"It's just.. we were gonna watch movies.." Philip grabbed Lukas' wrist, lifting his arm up, reading the watch. "We were supposed to watch movies in an hour."

Lukas smiled, rubbing Philips forearm with the tips of his fingers. "Thought I'd come by early." He leaned down, kissing Philips head. "You hiding something?"

Philip rolled his eyes, staying silent.

"You got a secret boyfriend in there?" Lukas teased, grabbing Philips waist.

Philip put his hands on Lukas' chest, smiling a little. "Nope, just you."

Lukas nodded. "I'm glad." He pecked his lips.

Philip pulled the flowers away from Lukas. "Who are these for?"

"My boyfriend." 

Philip turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Who's he?"

"Philip."

"You've never asked me out, so.." 

Lukas sighed, wrapping both arms around his waist, pressing his face to Philips neck. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He mumbled, kissing Philips shoulder. 

Philip smiled, running his fingers through Lukas' hair. "Maybe.."

"Philip."

"You know I'm kidding." He pulled away, looking at the flowers once more. They were beautiful, all different colors and types. 

Lukas stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down at the flowers then back up at Philip. "You like them?"

Philip nodded.

Lukas bit his lip. Did he do something wrong? He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. "I wasn't sure if you were into flowers or not.. I never really.." He sighed. "I haven't done this before.." 

Philip grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. "I love them.. I just.." He looked down. 

Lukas stared at him, biting his lip so hard it almost bled.

"I didn't think you'd ever do this stuff.. you never seemed into.. being romantic and.. I don't know.." Philip shrugged.

Lukas felt a pang of guilt. God, Philip thinks he isn't into this stuff. "I.. I didn't treat you the best and I want to work on it.." 

Philip smiled a little, taking Lukas' hand in his. "I forgive you.."

"Yeah.. I just.. wanna be what you deserve." Even though that won't ever happen, Lukas added. 

Philip rolled his eyes. "You already are."

Lukas stared at him. Philip couldn't be serious. "Yeah.. okay.." 

"You don't belive me."

"You're right." Lukas held his hand tight, pulling him closer.

Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas' neck. "You're the best.."

"Mkay." Lukas kissed Philips neck, nuzzling into it, humming. He slid his hands down Philips back, slipping them under the hem of his shirt. They stood there swaying until they heard floor boards creaking inside the house.

Philip tensed and pulled away, much to Lukas' suprise. For once Lukas wasn't worried about it but now Philip was? It didn't make sense. 

"What?" 

"Helens coming." Philip mumbled, looking down.

So? Lukas rolled his eyes, ushering Philip back over to him, kissing him.

"Lukas, she's coming.." 

Lukas pulled away, biting Philips lip, tugging on it. "So.." Lukas replied as if it was the dumbest question ever, as if he didn't panic for months about them being seen together.

Philip pulled away, staring at him. "She'll see us.."

"I don't care." Lukas replied, kissing down Philips jaw.

Philip seemed to relax for the most part, guiding Lukas back up to kiss him on the lips. 

"We should get inside.." Philip mumbled after he pulled away, wide eyed and panting. Lukas loved when he looked like that.

Lukas nodded, rubbing his hands on his pants. "Yeah.." 

Philip turned around, walking inside, humming.

"Philip?" Helen called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Philip replied, admiring the flowers.

"Who was at the door?"

"Lukas." Philip rounded the corner in time to see her smile.

Lukas followed Philip, grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Hi, Sheri- Helen."

Helen turned around, drying one of the dishes in her hands. "Hi, Lukas.." Her eyes landed on the flowers. "Those for me?"

Philip beamed, looking up. "You wish."

Helen shook her head. "Gabes got a garden for me." She chuckled. 

Philip unwrapped the flowers, setting a vase in the sink, filling it up.

Lukas leaned against the wall, any ounce of anxiety gone from his body in almost an instant. "Maybe I'll have to take some notes from Gabe."

Philip saw Helen grin again while he set the flowers in the vase. 

Helen nodded. "You should, he really knows how to be a good husband." 

Philip made his way back to Lukas, pecking his lips, holding both his hands.

Lukas nodded, looking down at Philip. "Then I definitely need to take notes."

Philip felt his cheeks heat up.

"Thinking about marriage already, boys?" Gabe asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Philip glanced at Lukas for that glimpse of panic that used to always be there except this time it never came. It felt too good to be true.

Lukas smiled, nodding again. "Of course.." The way he said it felt so natural, it all felt so natural, everything with Philip, it was almost scary how he was so hidden from everyone and now he's seemingly Philips favorite book to read.

Philip rolled his eyes, playfully slapping Lukas. "Shut up." He grinned and oh, yeah, if Lukas' stomach didn't hurt before it definitely hurt now and was totally making up for lost time.

Lukas dived down, cupping Philips cheeks, kissing him. 

Philip seemed as shocked as everyone else in the room was. As if Lukas wasn't already buying him flowers and talking about marrying him in front of Helen, now he was kissing him in front of Helen and Gabe. This had to be a dream and Philip didn't want to wake up.

Lukas pulled away, leaving Philip stunned.

"Well, Gabe amd I are going to leave soon, there's a wreck on one of the roads and we want to make sure we make it on time." Helen said, breaking the silence. 

Gabe nodded, wrapping his arms around Helens waist. "There's pizza money on the table and if you need anything call us." Gabe added, walking Helen towards their room. 

"No opening the doors for strangers!" Helen called, stepping into Gabe and hers room.

Philip rolled his eyes, pulling Lukas up the steps. "Okay!" 

"And make sure you wash your sheets!" Gabe laughed.

Philip actually stopped breathing and felt like he suffered a heart attack. "Ga-"

"Use protection!" Helen added.

Philip swallowed, glancing back at Lukas who seemed to be just as freaked out.

"We don't do that!" Lukas yelled down to them.

"Please!" Helen yelled. "We've heard it."

Philip chokes on air, pulling Lukas the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut. They were both silent, wincing when they heard Gabe and Helen laugh.

"We'll see you boys later!" Gabe called walking towards the front door. "Love you!" 

Philip sighed, mustering up enough courage to reply. "Love you! Bye!" And with that they heard the door slam.

Lukas sat down on Philips bed, running his fingers through his hair. Philip decided it was time to break breathe silence.. and that it was his job to do it.

"So.. you want to marry me?"

Lukas looked up at him then back down. "Yeah.. I said that didn't I?"

"Mhm."

"I didn't mean to let it slip, I know we've only been like into each other for like three months and we've been dating like a half an hour bu-"

"I like the idea." 

"What? You do?"

Philip nodded, climbing into Lukas' lap, kissing him. "Definitely."

Lukas was silent for a few moments and Philip finally saw the nervousness flash across his eyes like it used to, but it didn't stay, and Philip was thankful.

"Philip?"

"Yeah?"

"My stomach hurts." He felt his cheeks heat up and he hated it because Lukas Waldenbeck doesn't blush.

"I love you too, Lukas."

Okay, maybe Lukas Waldenbeck blushes a little.


End file.
